In Which Our Hero Finds His Heart
by X tHeHaPpYeMo X
Summary: A total of 350 years alone, a long time to be alone, an even longer time to be an immortal and alone.I’ve not been jealous I’ve not been contemptuous, I’ve just felt empty, hollow, and dead without her - Will our hero find his heroine? E/B NOT a oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – We're BAAAAACK! Sorta...**

"**We rule don't we Megz."**

"**Sure do Andi. Sure do."**

**EPOV**

It happens every decade or so, I walk down the dimly lit street and happen across a news paper. I don't intentionally look toward the date, it just sort of happens. It catches my eye.

**28****th**** April 2009**

Well, interesting. It's been 14 years since I've looked at the date, and 358 since I've cared. Which would mean, I'm 380 years old chronologically and 22 years old physically.

A total of 350 years alone, a long time to be alone, an even longer time to be an immortal and alone. Carlisle was there for the first five or so years, Emmett, for the next three, but they found their mates and 'settled down' well as much as a vampire can.

I've not been jealous of them, I've not been contemptuous, I've just felt empty, hollow, and dead without her. My heart hasn't beat in 358 years, and it won't, not until I meet her; my mate.

The dirt has turned to cobblestone, the cobblestone has turned to pavement, and now here I am, wandering the streets, looking for my kill, like the sick masochistic vampire I am.

I've never killed, I've never turned another, I've never dreamed of it. The vile creature that I am will not win. I will remain with a soul. I will remain, for the most part, human, albeit a trapped human, but none the less, human in soul.

Daylight, it's never been a problem for me. So long as I don't kill, my soul stays intact, and I don't burn for what I am.

The screech of tires turned my head.

Another crime, another death, it happens every day, well 3am can't really be considered day, but, still for those who only need 4 hours sleep it's a bright and chirpy morning. Well for all those other than the guy now tangled around a telephone pole.

His blood hit the bitumen, it reeked of alcohol, the only way a Vampire can get drunk. Drinking already intoxicated blood. Eh, you win some you lose some. I made my way over to the car.

Waste not, want not. As I got closer I heard his heart slowing, like the sound of butterfly wings fighting a storm. By the time I reach the door he will be gone. That's when lightning cracked around me. Fuck, a storm. A small gasp sounded from the passenger's seat.

I felt a pull, I had to get to that car.

Striding faster I reached the car. I smelt two different blood types. One the thick heavy whisky scented blood, which had a woodsy smell to it, and the other, a sweet vodka scent with something else. I liked that scent.

I pushed the car free from the pole, the groaning metallic frame shifting and crumpling under my hands.

I heard a flutter of that heart again. I looked into the driver, yep defiantly dead. My eyes were compelled by that insistent beating to look down to the passenger seat floor. Lightning cracked above me again, my eyes shot to the floor. I saw scruffy brown hair, clearly the top of a head.

THUNDER.

Clearly she was a woman. I unconsciously reached in to pull her out. Her heart thudded. Lightning again.

THUNDER.

She let out a small groan of protest.

THUNDER.

I pulled her frail body into my arms, her head fell back and her hair dropped out of her face.

THUNDER THUNDER THUNDER.

THUD THUD THUD.

_Not thunder._

She flickered her eyes open. Big brown sparkling orbs met my own eyes.

THUD THUD THUD!

She lifted her head.

_Yours._

Ba Boom Ba Boom Ba Boom.

Not thunder, heart beat.

_Blooded, yours._

"Mine." I rasped my first word in over 20 years.

Her eyes went silver and closed as thunder crashed around us.

_Protect._

I held her close and moved swiftly toward the closest building.

_Mine._

**So, whaddya think? It's our first Vampy one... hope you like. REVIEW!!!**

**Yeah, we sorta took the whole vampire thing and took it to a whole new level.**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**EPOV**

She'd been asleep for four hours. This can't be normal.

Her prefect face, her soft brown curls, pale warm skin, full red lips. Every inch of her was screaming at me to touch her. Every inch of _me_ was screaming at me to touch her.

She is mortal Edward! She has rich warm blood pumping through those pretty blue veins. NO!

But the monster in me was screaming, YES!

I picked up her bag, she had some square foil packages inside, which struck me as odd, why would she carry these around? She had a _cell phone_, I'd seen many people talking on these throughout my strolls. Finally I came across a wallet.

_Isabella Marie Swan, Dorm A6, University of Forks Washington._

Isabella.

"Bella." She was beautiful.

I picked her up, carefully so as not to brush my bare skin against hers, and began my trek to find this Dorm A6, University of Forks Washington.

She slept soundly.

**

Getting into the building wasn't hard, just slip through the basement window, and then search each corridor for A6.

I stood outside her room, listening.

No one.

I gently turned the door knob, open.

A feeling of unease spread over me knowing that she lived alone, _and_ kept her door unlocked.

Careful not to jostle her, my Bella, I placed her in her bed. Pulling the covers up, I made a move to leave, when something caught my eye.

Her journal.

Pocketing it, I moved swiftly from the room, ensuring to lock the door behind me.

_Safe_.

**

Later that day I found myself sitting with her journal propped open.

She was very... different.

She was a Psychology student at the University. Third year.

She'd been best friends with a girl called Alice for those three years. This 'Alice', was dating her other best friend Jasper, and Jasper's sister, Rosalie was dating my Bella's brother, Emmett.

Re-reading the sentence several times, I finally understood the family dynamics.

I flicked to her last entry. Dated last night, 28th April 2009.

_Going out with the gang tonight, hopefully my last night out as a singleton, can't wait to see what this 'Jacob' character looks like. _

My fangs sharpened at the thought of her with another man.

_Yours_.

Damnit! Why won't that damn voice give me a break?!

**

**BPOV**

Why the crap did I have so much to drink last night?

I felt the bed next to me, blindly searching for my partner in crime. Jacob.

Nothing. I squinted my eyes open.

"Hm, how did I get home?" I muttered out loud.

"Well," came the cheery voice of Alice, my best friend, "I don't know, and no one's seen Jake this morning, did you kill him?"

"Alice, look, I have a seriously bad hang over, in fact, I'm not even sure how you got in here!" I whisper shouted then grabbed my head as the throbbing continued.

"Well, of that we'll never know, your door was actually _locked_."

"Hm, fancy that." Actually it was a bit odd, I'd never locked my door in my life. Living in Forks my whole life, and with my dad being the chief of police, it wasn't really necessary, even here at College.

"Well, Rosalie has gone in search of coffee and cake, and I've brought the good old Hang-Over-Be-Gone that Emmett made." I threw myself toward the bathroom to hide. I got about half way before Alice's boyfriend, and my second best friend in the world trapped me in his arms. Jasper.

"Thanks." I said through my gritted teeth.

"Welcome ma'am." Jasper said as he led me toward the kitchen and Emmett's evil concoction.

Garlic, strawberry jam and lemonade.

"It's a good thing you got all your face sucking with Jake done last night Bella, because no one is going to want to come within 100ft of you today." Alice said as she handed me the glass.

I grimaced and drank the drink. Truth be told it did work, it just tasted like crap.

**

**EPOV**

I shouldn't be here.

I should just go home, leave her to her life.

I just need to know if she's safe.

THEN I'll go.

I was sitting in the court yard of the University, once I saw her safe, then I'd go.

She walked out about 15 minutes later, surrounded by four very annoying looking people.

One was massive, big beyond belief, must be Emmett. One was tall and blonde, which must be Jasper, or Jazzykins as Bella refers to him in her journal. Both of those males had their arms around two females. One tall and blonde, must be Rosalie, and the other was short in the extreme. Alice.

"So, how was Jake in the sack Bells?" Emmett said as he elbowed his sister in the ribs almost sending her flat on her face.

I winced.

_She's safe._

Righting myself a little, I listened harder, to hear her reply.

"I honestly can't say."

Good.

"Who's that guy?" Alice whispered.

"What? Where? Alice, did you take your medication today?" The group burst out into laughter as Bella kept searching for this 'guy'.

Alice shushed them all and pointed. Directly at me.

CRAP!

I looked down quickly.

**BPOV**

He looked down quickly. I'd noticed him in the courtyard as soon as we'd set foot outside.

Attractive beyond belief. So out of my reach.

"I don't know Alice. And stop pointing!" I grabbed her arm and she took the advantage and led me over to him. He seemed to sit a little straighter.

"Hey. This is Bella, she's cute huh?" Alice chirped.

"I'll kill you!" I said through the side of my mouth at Alice then continued with a cheery smile to this handsome stranger, "Hey." Way to be smooth Bella.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. Sorry for staring before, I just thought I recognised you from class." He said smoothly.

"Edward, meow!" Alice made a swiping paw movement at Edward and then patted my butt and ran away to Jasper.

"Oh, sorry about her, she's just..."

"Different?" Edward added for me.

"Yeah. Different. Exactly." Great, I was giving single word answers here.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" He smiled at me politely, so I smiled back and nodded my head slightly.

He stood and held his arm out for me. I wasn't sure what to do with it. I'd seen in olden day movies that the girl would put her arm in the crook of the man's but come on, it's 2009!

I ignored his arm and started walking toward the building my class was in. I heard a thump and then he was at my side.

**EPOV**

I slapped my hand to my forehead and rushed to her side.

The sudden movement got her to gasp.

"So, where to?" I asked, she smelt, odd.

"Supernatural beings 101." She giggled, "I thought you were in my class? Didn't you say that before? You know, Creative Writing?"

"Why do you smell like Garlic?" I asked not only to change the subject but because I was truly curious.

"And strawberry jam." She added with a blush. The rush of blood that went to her cheeks made walking a little harder. I growled.

Suddenly her eyes shot to my face, the sudden movement sent her falling to the ground. I shot my arms out and around her.

I caught her a inch from the ground.

"You, your eyes." I stood us up. Setting her on her feet, and began walking toward the University gates. "Wait!" she called out from behind me.

I couldn't. I couldn't go back to her, my eyes were black with hunger, I could feel my fangs digging into my lips, I could feel myself... excited... Being that close to her beautiful scented blood, being that close to her soft warm body. I had to go.

**BPOV**

Okay, so he growled. So what?

Okay so his eyes looked like a Psycho killer. So what?

Okay so I was a little more than turned on by him? Uh oh...

"Bella? BELLA!" Alice called from behind me.

"Coming!" I called as I made my way back to my friends.

"What was his problem?" Emmett asked as he looked me over for scrapes from my fall. "did he hurt you?" He got all big brothery.

"No, I'm fine, he forgot his text book." I lied for him. I'm not sure why, I just didn't want my friends thinking less of him... especially because I was attracted to him...

**

"Alright, today's lecture is on 'Bringing the unreal to life. Vampires, Werewolves and other mythical creatures." Alice leaned around Emmett to get a look at me and rolled her eyes.

"Vampires? Aren't they all from London?" She said in a pommy accent.

"Why yes love, I believe they are."

_Or are they..._

A voice inside me was whispering.

I suddenly had the urge to see Edward again...

**So, what do ya think? Review please! **

**XD ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!  
Andi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I knew I shouldn't be here. What I should be doing is sitting in my damp, dusty home, with a warm cup of blood, and reminiscing over the past, like I always did, every day for the past god knows how long, until _her_.

Ever since I found her in that car, I've felt the strangest pull toward her, everything about her; her scent, smile, eyes, her energy.

What I was doing... I was currently walking toward _her_ dorm room. Thanks to the overhead covering of clouds, I'm able to walk in the daytime. This was the first reason for choosing here to live. It made finding a butcher's to buy blood at all the more easy seeing as how majority of them aren't open at night. The second reason, my garden. I loved my garden. Creating life when what I'm made for is destruction of it, makes me feel like I still poses some form of heart.

As I was approaching Bella's dorm room I heard two males talking.

"Mike buddy, she's not going with you, just in a group that you happen to be invited along with." One male said to the other. Mike, who clearly didn't like the other boy's suggestion snapped back with, "Bella said she can't wait to hang out with _me_." At this I felt my venom pool in my mouth, this scum of a human thought he could have Bella... _YOURS!_

I silently followed this Mike as he made his way between two of the dorm rooms toward a back ally. I followed closely. He would not have _my_ Bella.

"Mike" I whispered quietly. He turned, but before he did I moved swiftly and silently to behind him, he shook his head and turned around, now, face to face with me. No. Not me; My Demon.

***

"Alice, it's just not going to happen!" I heard Bella shout from her window. She was leaning out throwing large amounts of water down onto the small little pixie. It was quite hilarious that she was still standing there, unmoving, hands on hips, and glaring at Bella. I let out a chuckle and Bella immediately dropped the bucket she was using, it then proceeded to hit little Alice on the head. Alice merely rubbed her short black drenched head, and turned to grin at me.

"Hey," she said running the seven or so steps toward me, "we're going clubbing tonight, you're coming. Great!" she said without waiting for my answer.

"We're?" I asked raising an eyebrow in Bella's 'squeaking' direction, she then proceeded to duck inside her window and slam it shut. I heard her, being a vampire does have its advantages, she was muttering to herself.

"Great, now what am I going to do, what will I wear! OH GOD!" I chuckled again, and Alice joined in, although probably not for the same reason.

"She's probably up there right now muttering about what she's going to wear, and something along the lines of 'oh god'." Alice giggled some more, so apparently she was laughing at the same thing as me.

"I'd say that's a fair assumption." I stated and took my over coat off to give to Alice, being careful to hide my bloody knuckles from her view.

"Thanks." She took it, and wrapped it around her dripping frame. She didn't smell as good as Bella. Hell she didn't smell good at all. She was human. I'd conditioned myself to not think of humans as food. Only Bella. DAMN! She's not food!

"Tell me about Bella." I said quickly, needing to put a life to the living.

"She's a small town gal, she's had two boyfriends in her life, she's sexy when wearing red, she loves to read, go shopping with me, well she says she doesn't but she does, oh and she likes you." Alice stated and then spun around toward the pathway, and made her way toward the dorm rooms.

"Erm, thanks." I called after the pixie, she spun around flashed me a white toothed grin, and then continued her twirl, all the while continuing walking.

_She_ will_ be yours_.

That voice came back to me again.

_Yours._

Yes, she will be mine.

_Soon..._

**Just a filler chapter really, I don't think this will be a very long story, probably 5 or so more chapters... **

**What should I name the club? Any suggestions? And what shall Edward and Bella wear?**

**Review and lemme know!**

**Ex's and oh's!**

**Andi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**An – sorry for the long awaited update, I'm going to try to update my other two stories ASAP, and for those of you who read xMainstreamEmoBrdlineHardcorex stories... i'm going to try to update the one's I type tonight, and get Megz to get her butt moving on hers!**

**I have a new story idea, and I love all my stories but I'm really liking where it's going, so that's why I've been a bit slack with these ones.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I**_** do not own Twilight, or the awesomeness that is Edward, however, I do know who does... a lady called S.M, I only wish I had dreams like hers... except... before she had it HAHA**

**EPOV**

"Clubbing?" I said to myself. "What the bloody hell do I wear clubbing?" I thought for a moment over the single outfit I have, "What the bloody hell am I supposed to do whilst _clubbing_? Do I take a club and beat the girl on the head, do I let her club me?" Questions were running constantly through my head. I had to find some answers, and fast.

Making my way through the University Campus crowds, I swiftly moved past the Librarian and her 'Check in Book', and moved toward the book section. Scanning the titles in the library, I found 60's Swing Clubs, 'Flapper Dancers', and finally 'Pop Culture, Clubbing'.

***

Why it is so popular, I honestly can't tell you, but, it may have something to do with the fact that all those hormones, in a crowded, sweaty room, alcohol, and the darkness... you can be whoever you like in the dark...

I threw the book into the corner of my dusty room, it said that clubbing was somewhere young people go to 'hook up'.

I will have Bella. Tonight.

***

It took a little under three hours to clean my house. The white washed panelling was now visible again. The wolf skin rugs on the floor were now dust free, and I'd moved my blood stock pile to the basement, where I hide on sunny days.

If I was going to have Bella come here after the 'clubbing' and 'hook up' with me, I couldn't have a mass stock pile of blood just laying around, and I couldn't have my house looking as though no one had lived in it for over a century.

I looked down at my clothing which had gotten dirty throughout my afternoon, and decided that a spot of shopping was in order.

I quickly dusted myself off, not wanting to go into a 'designer label' store, as the book said these kids wear, looking like I'd just used myself as a chimney sweep, and made my way toward the closest mall.

***

Walking up toward the club was a daunting experience. One I wish I never had to go through again. I walked into the dark underground room, where the music and bass were loud, but I could still manage to hear over the top of it.

"There he is!" Alice said loudly into Bella's ear. Bella was sitting up on the bar, taking shots with a familiar looking male, but I couldn't place him. She leaned forward, her low cut red leather top showing the tops of her luscious, soft, white...

Instinct took over, and I began moving through the crowd toward her.

_Yours_

That damn voiced!

I approached quickly, the male had sense enough to move out of my way. I stood with my body between Bella's Jean clad legs.

"Dance with me." It wasn't a question. And she didn't reply, but simply shrugged her shoulders and jumped off the bench. She was wearing pointed red heels, black tight jeans, and a red leather top, her hair was down flowing around her bare shoulders, in beautiful waves of curls. She had a velvet black chocker on, and she looked absolutely beautiful.

I'd eventually have to thank Alice, no doubt she dressed Bella this evening. I winked over my shoulder at the little pixie and she just about fainted when I took Bella and turned her under my arm just as a new song started playing.

"I knew they were meant to be." Alice whispered into the male's ear again. The male didn't seem angry, so much as nervous.

I stopped caring as soon as Bella spun around and faced her back to me. I didn't know the song, but the lyrics were infectious. **(AN – he doesn't know the song... but I do... it's...LOVEGAME – LADY GAGA)**

Suddenly Bella dropped her body down mine with the beat. I had read that the dancing was 'grinding' but this was _not_ what I expected.

Bella raised herself up my body rolling every curve against me, she suddenly raised her arms above her head, her elbows slightly bent, and began twisting, winding, and dropping her body all around mine.

I barely noticed when Alice dragged a blonde male out onto the floor and began doing the exact same dance as Bella.

What I can only assume was the chorus played, and Alice and Bella, dropped at the same time, grabbed each other's hands, and began grinding against each other.

My jaw literally dropped. Not from thirst, but from a reaction I was not too familiar with.

Little Edward decided he liked it. A completely different voice in my head began rationalising the situation, they're dancing, together, they like the song.

But that _voice_ was telling me it was for me. I barely registered the blonde male as he watched the two moving against eachother.

The song ended, and Bella motioned toward the bar. I followed, very closely behind.

_Yours._

The song changed to a slower moving one and I looked over my shoulder just in time to see Alice winking at me.

I mouthed a 'Thankyou' and turned back to Bella.

"I'm usually not like this," Bella began, then shook her head, "actually I am. The music, people, dancing, its infectious. I rarely go out." She shook her head again, and I found it endearing, "That's another lie, I come out every weekend." She smiled up at me.

"Well I have to say, this is my first time 'clubbing'." I said the word and it still sounded strange to me, I felt as though I should have a club in my hand, dressed as a Neanderthal and trying to kill all the males around me who were eyeing off _my_ woman.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!" Bella said as she suddenly threw herself into my arms and out on to the dance floor.

It continued like that for three hours. Dancing, drinking, dancing, grinding, drinking, and then suddenly without warning, Bella, as she rode down my body to the floor, raised herself onto her tippy toes, in the cutest way I've ever seen, and moved her lips to mine.

I put my hands down her body, gripped the backs of her thighs, and pulled her up so her legs wrapped around me.

I deepened the kiss by tracing my tongue along her bottom lip, she opened on a sigh, and began clawing at my skin on my shoulders. My black button up was becoming a nuisance not only to her but to me as well. So I pulled one hand up around Bella toward my shirt, and in the middle of the mass of throbbing, moving, dancing bodies of what _should _be my next meal, I began undoing my buttons. Bella's hands immediately went up and under my collar, and she began running her fingers up and down my back, and there in the middle of the dance floor, I was ready to have her.

_YOURS!_

**AN – not really a cliffie... more of a... to be continued... hehe**

**Ex's and oh's!**

**Andi!**


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't take her in the club. It wouldn't be right. I can't do it.

Rationalizing, should be working, but apparently not. My head was saying stop, other parts, well one part in particular was saying to tare the jeans from her body.

"Edward, can we go back to your place?" she whimpered next to my ear. Without a word I spun and strode with her still wrapped around me through the throbbing humans toward the doors. Her lips closed over the skin of my ear and she bit down, tentatively, softly, slowly, tantalisingly. I let a soft growl pass my lips, and this seemed to be the right reaction because Bella suddenly let out another small whimper.

The doors were opened by the 'bouncers' and Bella let her legs drop and she slid her body down onto her heels, as she smiled up at me.

"Best exit ever." She said giggling slightly and then looking around the street for something with a confused look on her face. "Where's your car?" She asked as she adjusted her shirt and fixed her hair.

CRAP! I hadn't thought about transport. Thinking fast I looked toward two young boys one which was spinning keys around in his hand.

I watched as he pressed a little button on the black tab and a flash red sporty looking car's lights lit up and it beeped. Bella was too busy fixing her hair still to notice that as we walked past the two boys I quickly, too quickly for them to notice, stole the keys and pressed the same button on the tab.

"Whoa!" Bella let out on a gasp. "You drive this?" She asked a bit breathless.

"No." I said honestly. "But you do." I threw the keys toward her and her face lit up like nothing i'd ever seen before.

"Seriously? Your going to let me drive your car? Your sweet as car?" She said running her finger seductively down the front of the car toward the drivers seat.

"Why not?" I asked and proceeded to tell the voice inside my head, well no, the voice directing my crotch, to wait.

She beamed at me, and finally my head won over my groin. She needs her fun.

She deserves it.

The drive was exhilarating, the speeds, the sights, the sounds, but most of all, Bella's smile the entire time was worth anything and everything.

I directed her toward my house. A song was blasting around us which I immediately loved. **(Thrice – Image of the Invisable)**

We were just streets away from my home when I suddenly had the urge to make Bella whimper like I'd made her back at the 'club'.

Leaning over the gear shift, I pressed my lips to her throat and slid my tongue over her soft flesh.

"Mm Bella, you taste so good, your scent is intoxicating." She sighed, not quite the reaction I was after...

I brushed my hand slowly up her ribs, she shuddered and began breathing quickly. Not quite...

I let my mouth drift immediately down to the edge of her leather top.

"May I?" I asked, as my breath reached her skin, she broke out into goose bumps and I heard the car accelerate.

I took that as my permission, and pulled roughly at the top of her top to release one creamy white breast.

"Exquisite." I murmured, and then dragged my tongue across the section where her creamy white moved to rosy pink.

And then... then I got my whimper.

_YOURS!_

"Mine" i said allowed.

"Yours, yes yours! Anything you want just please don't stop!" Bella gasped as she let one hand move from the steering wheel and latched onto the back of my head.

"Shh love, all in time." Although it killed me to do so, I pulled back gently, making a popping sound over her breast, and readjusted her top. "We're here." I had the satisfaction of seeing the disappointment in Bella's eyes turn to admiration of my house, then her eyes moved to me, and the admiration turned immediately into lust.

It must have mirrored my exact look because suddenly we were both out of the car, and headed toward the house...

**It's short, but c'mon lemons are hard, how'm I doin so far??? Any suggestions, I'd greatly appreciate it!**

**Ex's and oh's! **

**Andi!**


End file.
